


hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by mossybugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dnf dnf dnf, literally reminding me how single i am, no beta we die like men, picnic date, they are both very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybugs/pseuds/mossybugs
Summary: a fluffy picnic/coffee shop dnf one-shot inspired by the one and only, Sweater Weather, by The Neighborhood :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, I just wanted to say that I haven't really written anything since like 6th grade, so any advice/criticism is super appreciated. comments and kudos are definitely welcomed as well! I'm new to AO3, so apologies if any of the tags/labels are weird.

It was 40-something degrees, and for the Floridian customers, it was enough to drive them to the quaint coffee shop, where George worked. He manned the register, and tried not to pass out from a long shift. Near the end, he was partially spaced-out, massaging his temples, grumbling about the rush hour, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Well that can’t be very good customer service, can it now?” Jolting in surprise, he looked up to see a recognizable pair of sharp yellow-gray eyes. _Clay_. George rolled his eyes, but he felt a smile tug at his lips. His boyfriend usually came to visit his shift after his classes were done for the day, and George appreciated his presence, even if brief.

“What do you want?” George huffed, but he wasn’t really annoyed.

“Hey now, keep it up and I won’t tip.” Clay’s blonde hair was messy in the cutest way, falling over his eyes which held a playful gleam. He then ordered a pumpkin spice latte, which the staff was especially experienced at making this time of year. After ordering, Clay went to lean on the wall and scroll on his phone for a bit, and George couldn’t help his eyes straying to Clay. A sort of warm, fuzzy feeling gently started in his stomach and George tried not to get too distracted.

When Clay came to get his drink, George had drawn a smiley face next to Clay’s name, and his heart fluttered when Clay smiled at the little symbol.

“No tip?” George says with mock hurt.

Clay smirked, and then replied “Put it on my tab”, with a wink. George’s cheeks warmed up rapidly, and he thought he was going to die.

... 

“Why do you have an umbrella?” George asked as he walked with Clay from the car to a calm spot in the picturesque park, which like most of Clay's favorite places was mostly unoccupied.

“It’s gonna rain. I checked the forecast” Clay replies matter-of-factly.

George squints as he looks up at the clear sky, which was currently void of any clouds.

“Are you sure? You know, the weather people are wrong a lot.” George seemed unconvinced.

A shrug from the blonde “Maybe, but it can’t hurt can it?“ he pauses before donning a teasing smile “and when it does rain and we do need it, I might just let you get poured on in misery”

George simply shakes his head in fake annoyance, but he can’t hide the smile that reaches up to his twinkling brown eyes.

A little swell of pride nestled into Clay's chest, next to his heart as George, his boyfriend, tentatively takes his left hand. When George squeezes it a little bit, Clay figures that his blush was visible from space.

…

The couple had walked over to a small shady spot in the local park, near a large oak tree, sunlight filtering through the autumnal leaves. The air was crisp, but the sun shone warmly on them. George was holding a wicker picnic basket which stored the picnic blanket (it really was an old beach towel, but they’d make it work), and some food that George had made earlier. Clay didn’t know exactly what George had brought, but that only added to his excitement. 

They had planned a few days prior to go on a picnic date today, and when George finished with his shift, Clay drove him back to their apartment to pick up George’s premade food.

George took out the picnic blanket and laid it out on the grass. Clay watched him methodically smooth it out, making sure no grass was going to poke at them. George had noticed Clay watching, and slightly mumbled “I just want it to be perfect.”

Clay grinned and pulled George close into a hug “It is perfect. Because you’re here.” He said tenderly, and he could almost  _ feel  _ George rolling his eyes. 

“You’re so cheesy.” George grinned, little dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth. Clay could look at his smile for hours.

Clay pulled him in for a kiss, and George readily complied. It was short and sweet, their lips fitting together perfectly. George pulled away first “We have to eat first!”

“Who made that rule?” Clay scoffed. 

George rolled his eyes affectionately “I did. Just now. And I’m hungry, so c’mon.”

He produced from the contents of the basket 2 sandwiches in little Ziploc bags, 2 oranges, some goldfish, apple juice boxes, and a couple of Twix candy bars. 

When Clay took the sandwich from George, he noticed that they were cut into the shape of hearts. Clay grinned “Aww babe! You’re just as cheesy as me!”

George swatted at his arm, pretending not to be affected by the pet name (but it was very obvious he was) “Whatever…” was all he could manage to say back. 

Clay took a moment to take in all of George in the moment. His mousy hair looked radiant with the glow of the sun from above, his cheeks dusted pink to match his lips. Clay thinks he’s going to swoon. 

The two idly chat about classes and college, while enjoying the warm sun shining on them and the cool breeze that chases it. George is unwrapping a small mandarin when Clay speaks.

“You’re so pretty, George,” Clay says more breathlessly than expected. George turns bright red, sputtering out a response. Before he can say anything coherent, Clay kisses him again. This time is more forceful and passionate, though it remains mostly lighthearted. Clay can feel the brunette’s laugh against his lips, his lips feeling the smile of the other. George has seemingly blissfully forgotten about the “no kissing until after lunch” rule, and Clay doesn’t bring it up either. George runs his fingers through the other’s hair, the sun shining on Clay’s flaxen locks, making it golden. The kiss is honey, sweet and slow, and  _ perfect _ .

As if on cue, like some sort of movie scene, the clouds clash, and water comes pouring from the heavens. The two scramble to put their stuff back in the basket, and Clay hastily opens the umbrella. George clings to Clay as they sprint to the safety of the car. 

“Told you it was going to rain!” Clay declares triumphantly, after they’ve both retreated to the vehicle, soaking. George was panting from the run, and shot his boyfriend a glare. 

George’s hair was saturated with water, gravity pulling it down to drip over his eyes. His teeth were chattering a bit, and his t-shirt clung to his skin. Clay felt his heart going to burst. “Well, I guess we have to wait out the storm now.” Clay said awkwardly, peering out of the windows. The heavy sheets of rain obscured most of his vision, and it would be too much of a hassle to drive back home at this point. 

The temperature had dropped a few degrees when the rain came, compelling the two to draw closer to each other, to share their warmth. 

George rests his forehead on Clay’s, his breaths evening out. Time seemed to drag on slower, and Clay is hypnotized by the way George’s eyes seem to swirl, the tiny flecks of gold most people can’t see.

“God, I love you so much.” The taller murmured.

“You’re so sappy” George’s eyes crinkle around the edges, and Clay knows the sentiment is returned.

Now, their faces are inches apart, their bodies contorted a bit uncomfortable around the glove box, but neither seems to care. Clay can feel the other’s hot breath against his skin, tickling his blushing cheeks.

He can’t help but feel like he’s falling further into love “You like it though.”

George’s brown eyes soften “Maybe a little bit” he mumbles into where he’s pressed his face against the crook of Clay’s neck, the boy’s thick sweater fabric muffling his response a bit. 

They kiss, and it’s electric. Warmth courses through Clay’s limbs, his hands finding a spot on George’s hips, and George’s arm on Clay’s cheeks and shoulders. George’s lips are so incredibly soft, perfect for Clay to melt into.

Clay chuckles “You’re soaking”, pushing George’s wet hair out of his eyes.

“Oh well”

Clay tsks “you’re going to catch a cold if you stay in that”

“Whatever you say, Mom”, an eye roll coming from George. 

The younger reaches down to where his feet are, pulling a lump of fabric from the floor. It was a violet hoodie, Clay always made sure to have an extra hoodie. He hands it to George, who slips it on gratefully, mumbling a thanks. 

“That’s better,” Clay says, more to himself, studying how effortlessly adorable his boyfriend looked. The fabric seemed to engulf George, and Clay relished that George was wearing  _ his  _ hoodie.

After a pause, George says fondly “It smells like you”

Something in Clay’s stomach did a little flip. He knew it was silly even after they had been dating for a few months, but he could never grow tired of George. 

“Great observation, I wonder why it could possibly be like that” 

George huffs and mock-punches the blonde in the arm. Clay laughs and over dramatically feigned injury “Oh woe is me! My only lover has mortally wounded me! I think I may die.”

Clay grips his heart as if in pain “I think you need to do CPR to save my life, George”

“That’s not how CPR works, dumbass.” But George smiles and kisses him anyway. 

… 

The rain beats down on the car windows, and the brunette's hair is mussed, Clay holding him close to his chest for warmth. He savors in the comfort of the other man, the impromptu way they ended up here. He can feel George’s heartbeat, and his breathing syncs up with his, George drawing little circles on his back with his finger. It’s bliss.

Here they are, holding each other in the barrage of raindrops right outside their window, their breaths steady and slow, their bodies pressed closely against each other.

Right now Clay is okay, and that’s all that matters. The blonde pulls George closer, breathing in his vanilla-scented hair. They are okay.


End file.
